Endless Echoes
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: ::Oneshot:: Why didn't you tell me anything? LelouchxOC.


Haaaaai! How are you? Thanks for reading my story on...whatever day of the week it is for you. :)

Okay, I FINALLY decided to write something. Yeah yeah, i should really work on White Mirror. Maybe I'll write a bit of the next chapter today. Hehehe. But yeah, this time it's a Lelouch x OC oneshot...just cuz...I feel a little lazy to write a full story. :O

So, being I continue rambling on for no reason, have fun reading this. Oh right, I warn: There are spoilers. Last episode. T_T

Okay, no more rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. (By the way, any of you know there's a r3 now? So excited. :D)

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Endless Echoes]<span>**

_ You can take everything I have, _  
><em> You can break everything I am, <em>  
><em> Like I'm made of glass, <em>  
><em> Like I'm made of paper.<em>  
><em> Go on and try to tear me down.<em>  
><em> I will be rising from the ground, <em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper, <em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper.<em>

-"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>My hands trembled.<p>

The warmth that once encased my nimble hands dispersed...as if the feeling was never there. The cold overtook them, freezing their movement, catching them in their place.

My throat burned.

I couldn't breathe.

My voice was caught as I could very barely form a word, streams of tears instead taking their place. The hot liquid felt as if they were burning the very flesh off my cheeks, its path trailing along a curve until they reached the plush floor. It created darkened spots of water, the shape circular. I touched the spots with my fingertips as I squeezed my eyes shut. The spots were wet.

My fists balled tightly, cutting off of what felt like my blood circulation. Liquid continued to drip, every teardrop crashing, the sound echoing in my ears.

Plop

Plop

Plop

I turned my face around, peering left to right. I could see smiles, cheers, and an occasional few upset faces. Despite all these sounds clashing together, I couldn't hear a word anyone said. No one. Not even Nunally.

Her face was vivid, her eyes bulging as she threw herself on top of her brother, the streams of liquid refusing to stop. Her whole body shook heavily, unable to stop the endless tears. Her face was a bright red, cheeks puffy, fingers clutching hard onto her brother's clothing, forming a ball in her hands.

I gulped.

"Brother! Brother!" Nunnally's tormented screams were thrown into the air, bellowing. "Why?" She continued to ask over and over. I found my thoughts stopping as I looked at him, mouth open a little.

I took my hands and reached for his, winding my fingers around his own. They entwined perfectly.

The touch was cold, heat escaping his larger hands, the body part weighing itself down. Bringing it next to my face, I pressed it against my hot cheek, a few tears dripping onto his hand. I held it there for a few moments before laying it back down.

His hands were lifeless.

I found my eyes staring at the pool of blood around him, around his chest. I tried my best to look away from it, hoping I could ignore it.

I took a deep breath.

Crawling my way over, I brushed my fringes behind my ear, this time placing a hand on his cheek. It was still warm.

"Aire..." I could hear Nunnally call out, removing herself from his body and kneeling this time, still crying and sniffling. Her hands were clasped tightly together, watching my movements. I could see her violet orbs staring hard towards me, the violet colour almost piercing. The colour reminded me too much of him.

Looking back down, I stroked his cheek, running my fingers up and down. His lips were a fleshy pale peach, lifeless and cold. His eyes were shut, a little gap still visible. His eyes began to bulge a deep plush purple, forming bags. They were quite swollen.

I shifted my head downwards, to place his forehead against mine.

The touch startled me a little at first. His forehead was still a little warm.

"Lelouch..." I whispered to his face, eyes shut tightly together. "I loved you, a lot." I tried to force a smile as a tear fell onto his face. I removed my forehead from his and proceeded to kiss his lips. His lips were also cold, although, they were soft.

I could hear my name being called over and over. It seemed to be coming from Lelou.

Was I hallucinating?

I gulped once and wiped the tears away.

I turned my face back around again, turning to the crowd. Their faces were so bright, so happy, it almost seemed surreal. Here I was sitting on a float, bawling my eyes out surrounded by the happy cheers over thousands of people. I felt a little fake to be honest, being in this kind of situation. The smiles casted on the crowd seemed to sneer at me, almost mocking me in a sense.

Yes, yes, yes Lelou's dead…and nothing could change that.

I felt a little stupid to not have realized what Lelou was planning after all this time. He was a good ruler, albeit acting a little more tyrannical than necessary, okay, maybe too tyrannical, but no one knew it. He had kept it all locked up.

But...was it necessary to take such drastic measures?

He had given up his own happiness for others…instilled hate onto himself. Was this always his plan from the very beginning?

Turning my head up, I looked at 'Zero,' my eyes turning hard. His mask faced me. "Suzu..." I called out, knowing no one could hear me over the cheering.

"Suzaku." I said once more, this time with defiance.

He seemed to have heard me over the cheering of the crowd and nodded towards. Taking a hand out from his cape, he reached it towards me.

I walked a little ways up the ramp to grab his hands. They were warm, even through the gloves. Hoisting me up, I found myself staring at Zero's 'face,' seeing my reflection in its stead. My cheek were red and puffy, tear stained, lips pale. I looked like a wreck. Taking a deep breath, I placed my fingertips against the mask, the glass of the mask smooth. I tapped the mask a couple of times as I stared to what was behind the mask, a face.

I couldn't see anything, just my reflection glaring back at me

But…I could tell Suzaku was crying.

I knew.

I don't blame him. He was his best friend. Suzaku was probably just as surprised as I was when I figured things out…which wasn't much earlier. Suzu probably knew a few days in advance…maybe yesterday, or earlier, who knows? I should've thought about it myself though. Lelouch had always been rash, impulsive, and secretive of everything. No one could tell what he was thinking, not Suzaku, not I, well, maybe that girl C.C., seeing she was his accomplice to everything.

The point is, why didn't I bother to question things?

"Suzu..." I called out the boys name in a hush. I could see his body tense for a moment before relaxing again. "Suzu." I said once more.

"I'm sorry." He finally croaked out. "I made a promise."

"I know. Don't apologize. Suzu...no, Zero." I took his hands and grasped them tightly, winding fingers with his. "Can I trust you to protect us?" His reply was very much delayed, but he eventually nodded slightly, barely even a nod.

"Yes."

I found a tear falling off my cheek again, the warm liquid rolling against my cheek curve. "Thank you." I said the words softly, barely audible.

"Aire."

I turned my body around in a jolt, hearing a familiar voice call my name.

My eyes searched for the voice, unable to find it.

It continued to call out,

Echoing endlessly.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Lelouch's death in the last episode. Man, I remember that episode. I totally BAWLED my eyes out in that episode. Saddest episode EVER. (Although there are many others that are also notable.)<p>

So umm, not really sure what to say but uhh, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it? This one-shot is shorter than my usual ones, but whatever. I wanted give Lelouch a little love so... :D

Hope you enjoyed and...have a nice day.

P.S. R&R please? D:


End file.
